Sgt. Ryan Verivaldi
Ryan " Stampede " Verivaldi Former H.E.C.U Sergeant and squad leader Ryan Verivaldi, otherwise known as " Stampede " by resistance cell members within the areas he inhabited - is an anti-citizen that had a major impact within the industrial zones of the city. Ryan was best known for keeping a low profile - and not going out of his way to instigate any form of disputes between other anti-citizens and the combine. He was more so a chaotic neutral in all situations. Not leaning more towards one side, but equalizing a situation to ensure minimal casualty. Ryan was not affiliated with any form of resistance cell - however primarily acted as a liberator for citizens attempting to flee the city in search of a fresh start. Ryan gained most of his notoriety from being elevated to " Priority one anti citizen " status within the city following several encounters with civil protection officials, as well as an assassin under the call sign " Judge-7 ". His name would reach the highest offices of the union within the city - leading him to have a direct encounter with " Tyruss " towards the more chaotic spurs of events that would ensue. Information Known By The Union Ryan was commonly referred by the union as a " Dangerous " and " Calculated " Entity after encounters with him. Any time the union had confirmed information about his whereabouts - they would always strive to be cautious with their approach in dealing with him. It was not uncommon for the encounters to result in large casualty counts in the functionary ranks. This would be how he obtained his nickname " Stampede ". Ryan having an affiliation with the H.E.C.U ( Hazardous Environment Combat Unit ) was especially concerning to the civil administrator " Tyruss " as he would have the potential of spreading the truth about the events as to why the combine had inhabited earth, breaking the facade that the union had worked so hard to bring over the citizens heads - raising awareness to their true intent with the citizens lives. Oddly enough, it was noted that most units that pursued Ryan would re-appear injured, and dropped off in discreet locations. They would quickly be introduced back into circulation to continue executing their duties. This was very odd to the higher ranks of the functionary force at the time - considering the difficulty of achieving this. Never the less, there were occasions where units would lose their lives by his hands - however it was not often. JUDGE-7 Judge-7 Is an assassin that was tasked with obtaining further intelligence on Ryan's whereabouts, as well as his intentions. Ryan and Judge would first interact following an incident where Ryan had dispatched of a high ranking functionary ( Records show it was an Officer ), and then fled into the underground sewers for refuge. Following this, a standoff would occur where Judge would attempt to reason with Ryan. She would attempt to draw him in with promises of a good meal, his safety, and medical attention for his wounds. Ryan would refuse after some time - running further into the cavernous sewers seeking refuge. Following this encounter - Ryan would capture JUDGE-7 during an ambush. During this encounter, Ryan had questioned the assassin on the unions knowledge of him - and what they intended to do with him once they had finally found him. Ryan would receive considerable knowledge from this encounter - but something more note worthy would be the responses JUDGE-7 would provide, considering the fact that she was augmented with a " Human Like " Personality. After this encounter - Judge was knocked unconscious and thrown into the alley near the grotto - where she was retrieved by nearby functionaries. Her medical reports show that she suffered two bullet wounds to the head - Her helmet providing adequate protection against penetration, however the blunt trauma would cause her to be introduced into emergency stasis as most of her internal augmentation within that bodily region had been compromised. There were several dents in her helmet from physical force, as well. JUDGE-7 would ultimately retrieve a considerable amount of information about Ryan following two events that would occur after this. A hostage situation that occurred following a functionary incursion on the 404 zone, where a unit was captured - and a situation where Ryan directly introduced Judge to the entirety of the resistance forces to raise awareness on an assault being carried out by overwatch forces in the near future - where she created a facade that she had explosives attached to her chest - that would detonate if she was executed by the resistance forced. This occurred following intelligence gathered that " Tyruss " Had information on key members of the resistance. JUDGE-7 Still currently possesses Ryan's red service beret. The Overwatch incursion - And Tyruss Tyruss would execute an attack on the beaches on a large scale following the events of JUDGE-7'S Final capture. During this, overwatch forces would engage with Ryan in an intense firefight that would last a considerable amount of time. After action reports show that large amounts of explosives were used - and that the hallway that overwatch forces made entry into was " Filled with craters ", as was the room Ryan was located in from the overwhelming amounts of firepower being thrown around by both sides. The two rooms - needless to say, were absolutely destroyed. Overwatch forces would sustain two casualties during their advancement on his position - most notably a Sundown operative that was tasked with the management of the entire overwatch regime. One soldier was announced D.O.A ( Dead on arrival ) within the nexus after sustaining heavy trauma to their skull, particularly the facial region where the face was completely peeled back - as well as a large portion of the bone structure missing, their tongue protruding from their slacked, broken Jaw. The Sundown operative was found lying on the floor within the room that Ryan was located in - A large chunk of their right shoulder gone - as well as the upper portion of their head blown off. Following Ryan's capture - Tyruss would engage in several interrogations with him in efforts to find out more information about the whereabouts of the resistance members, including information about himself. Tyruss would consider several alternatives in dealing with Ryan - even up to transhumanization and utilizing him as a tool to be used at his own disposal. This would soon enough be a forgotten idea - as Ryan was deemed to dangerous to be kept alive following three escaped from his cell, including one additional escape from the HVT ( High Value Target ) Cell - even going as far as to critically injured another SUNDOWN operative. The " Execution " Soon after the injury of the second SUNDOWN operative - the Sectorial and Tyruss would both make one final attempt to reason with Ryan. The end results of this attempt would be the Sectorial firing a pulse round that would connect with the left portion of his face - causing major dis-figuration of that facial region - and enough for the Sectorial, Tyruss, and the functionaries within that area to pronounce him dead. He would then be disposed of in an incineration chamber following this, for additional measure. Not much is known about what occurred after this - but there is speculation about how there were no bodily remains following his cremation. There had also been talk among the engineers within the confines of the nexus about how there were several maintenance tunnels with doors left unsealed shortly after this incident - and that there had even been movement detected by several sensors outside of their regular maintenance schedules. There have also been unconfirmed reports on sightings of an individual wearing military fatigues that are described to be extremely similar to the ones fitting Ryan's description in particular - and not only within this city, but in other cities as well. Category:Characters